Énigmatique
by R0sette
Summary: Mikazuki dan pemakaman dan enigma di antara mereka.


Butir-butir air dingin jatuh berhamburan menodai seantero pemakaman.

Dua pasang pantofel legam berkilat angkuh. Langkahnya menggerus remah-remah kerikil di atas jalan sempit yang ditanami batu-batu pusara. Tak peduli bilah hujan yang menusuki, mereka terus berjalan setapak demi setapak, hingga terhenti pada satu objek yang menjadi tempat tujuan utama.

Bulan sabit kembar yang mengapung di atas kolam _sapphire_ itu menatap teduh pada sebongkah batu nisan yang menjulang kokoh di hadapannya, dalam diam melarikkan kata-kata yang hanya pemiliknya seorang ketahui.

Sepotong tangan jenjangnya menyentuh bunga _morning glory_ yang meranggasi pualam kelabu tersebut, lalu menyapu turun pada epitaf yang terukir jelas mengeja nama seorang jasad yang tertidur abadi dalam rengkuhan sang bumi. Sebelah tangan yang satunya menggenggam erat tiga petik mawar _Bourbon_ putih yang mengangguk-angguk dibelai angin.

Semerbak aroma tanah basah meretas ke sela-sela indera penciuman.

"Tak terasa tiga minggu sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu." Di sampingnya, lelaki ber-tuxedo hitam berucap lirih, jemari mengusir sehelai daun _maple_ kering yang tersangkut di rambutnya yang berwarna biru _turquoise_. "Ah. Kemarin malam ia mendatangi mimpiku, katanya ia sangat merindukanku. Apa ia juga pernah mendatangimu, Mikazuki?"

Mikazuki bergeming tanpa suara, hingga detik berikutnya sehelai senyum terpintal di bibirnya.

"Oh. Tentu saja." Ia memandang sekilas kuburan di hadapannya, bayang abu-abu dari ujung topi menopengi area matanya yang teduh. "...Tentu saja."

...

...

...

* * *

.

 **.: Énigmatique :.**

.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Touken Ranbu © DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

.

 **Warning** **:** Modern!AU, kemungkinan OOC.

.

* * *

...

...

...

 _ **[Satu jam yang lalu]**_

"WAA!"

Mikazuki yang tengah mengancingkan kemeja hitamnya terlonjak sekian senti dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tsuru, itu berbahaya."

Seolah tak peduli dengan keluhan Mikazuki yang sedang sibuk menenangkan jantungnya, lelaki bersurai putih itu langsung beringsut masuk melewati pintu _ebony_ yang terbuka, di dalam mata _citrine_ emasnya ada bintang-bintang yang meletus dengan penuh gemerlap ketika melihat penampilan elegan lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya tersebut.

"Mikazuki, kau mau pergi?" Tanyanya seraya memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos.

"Tentu, apa aku lupa mengabarimu?" Jawab Mikazuki kembali berkutat di depan cermin berbingkai sembari merapikan kemeja _prussian_ _blue_ -nya yang mengintip dari balik setelan jas sewarna malam yang melekat sempurna di badannya yang ramping. Seikat dasi hitam terjepit di tengah-tengahnya, bros perak bersimbol bulan sabit ganda hinggap pada simpulnya yang terjalin rapi. Cahaya berwarna karamel dari lampu gantung tembaga berpendar anggun di atas permukaan licin pantofel _Louis Vuitton_ yang mengetuk-ngetuk lantai marmer beraksen papan catur; mengikuti ritme jazz _Fly Me To The Moon_ yang mengalun dari gramofon klasik di dekat jendela berkerai satin.

Tsurumaru mengempaskan diri ke atas ranjang beledu yang memantul-mantul nakal. Menggembungkan pipi.

"Yahh... padahal hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman hiburan."

Mikazuki yang sedang menyemprotkan botol kristal beraroma sakura dan _cinnamon_ itu mendadak berhenti, kepalanya sontak menoleh ke arah lelaki berjaket _hoodie_ yang kini sedang menutup hidung seolah ingin bersin.

"Taman hiburan lagi? Hahaha... Tsuru, kau memang suka bercanda," kekehnya santai seraya menaruh botol parfumnya ke atas meja dan membuka lemari besar dengan ukiran sulur _ivy_ di atas kayu _willow_ -nya yang mengkilap. Kedua tangan bersarung hitam itu sibuk mengaduk-aduk kedalam mencari sesuatu.

"Tapi aku serius." Rajuk si rambut salju.

"Tidakkah kau merasa capek? Kema―," Mendadak ucapannya terinterupsi ketika sepotong topi fedora yang berwarna senada dengan jasnya tertarik keluar dari balik tumpukkan garmen impor berkelas sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "...kemarin kau terus menyeretku untuk mencoba semua wahana permainan hingga sore, dan akibatnya sampai sekarang pinggangku masih mati rasa."

"Eitt, kau keliru. Belum _semua_." Helai-helai panjang yang mencuat di tengkuknya bergerak-gerak ketika ia menggelengan kepalanya. "Ada kapal-kapalan bangau yang waktu itu belum dicoba karena sudah tutup."

Mikazuki tertawa kecil, sebelum menghela napas maklum. "Kau memang tak ada kapoknya, tapi mungkin kita bisa mencobanya besok siang."

"Hmm... Sepenting itukah acaramu hari ini...?" Tsurumaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sekeping foto yang terduduk di atas kabinet berwarna _sorrel_ , tepat di sampingnya tiga tangkai mawar seputih susu yang―jika ditilik dari bulir-bulir embun pada lapis-lapis kelopaknya―sepertinya baru digunting dari sang induk puluhan menit yang lalu.

Ia menyipitkan mata untuk menyorot lebih fokus ke foto. Dari balik kaca figura platinum tersebut, terperangkap secuil kenangan yang memegang eksistensinya di masa lalu:

Burung gereja melayangi langit merah yang terbakar senja. Bunga-bunga matahari raksasa gugup berhimpitan dari balik pagar kayu keropos. Dirinya―Tsurumaru Kuninaga―tersenyum paling lebar, memamerkan geliginya yang rata, sebercak noda pink bermukim di pipi; tangan kanannya yang menggenggam es krim _strawberry_ melingkari leher Ichigo yang panik karena bajunya tertetesi, tangan kiri bersimpul jari dengan tangan Mikazuki yang pundaknya disinggahi lengan kokoh kogitsunemaru. Mereka mengenakan jas almamater yang sejenis, terlihat begitu rekat dan akrab.

Seiris kenangan itu menyusup ke dalam memori sel otak Tsurumaru, menggelontor turun hingga melarut di hatinya yang berdesir. Sekilas ia masih dapat merasakan gelitikkan dari helai rambut panjang Kogitsunemaru yang melambai ke pipinya.

Ia ingat betul kapan potret itu diambil. Pikirnya itu hanya untuk foto-foto iseng sebelum tiba hari kelulusan mereka keesokan harinya, tapi ternyata Mikazuki memenjarakan selembar reminisensi tanpa dosa tersebut ke terali album supaya terkurung selamanya dan tak bisa kabur bebas bersama waktu.

Ia menghembus napas, matanya kini beralih ke Mikazuki yang masih berkutat dengan kopian mayanya pada papan reflektor. Seharusnya ia bisa menebak akan kemana ia pergi. "Mau ke tempat pemakaman lagi?"

Sesuai yang ia duga, pertanyaan itu disahut oleh sebuah anggukkan. "Wah, wah. Kurasa kau mulai hapal, ya?"

Alis putih itu melengkung. "Oh, ayolah. Kenapa kau selalu saja ke tempat itu? Lagipula nyawanya sudah tak di sana lagi, bukan?"

Mungkin sekilas pertanyaan itu terdengar sedikit kurang ajar, tapi seliter senyum yang tertuang ke paras Mikazuki telah merepresentasikan dalih yang dilontarkannya dengan segenap ketulusan.

"...Karena itu wujud penghormatan kepada orang yang kucintai."

Tarikkan di bibirnya bagai terpaan sinar mentari pagi di tengah padang salju.

"Begitukah?" Tsurumaru tak terkejut. Seolah ia sudah tahu tentang perasaan Mikazuki yang itu. Dan nyatanya memang iya. Seringai kecil terbit di wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang? Masih cinta?"

Tawa terkembang. "Menurutmu?"

Tiba-tiba suara klakson mobil melengking dari depan rumah, menginterupsi pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua.

Tsurumaru melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Tangan pucat meraih fedora dari genggaman dan berjinjit sebelum dimahkotai ke kepala si rambut biru gelap. Mikazuki berkedip dua kali.

"Pergilah. Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku. Kau tahu aku benci pemakaman, 'kan?"

...

...

...

Mikazuki membuka pintu mobil _Porsche Panamera_ itusebelum perlahan masuk dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi depan yang empuk.

Perihal yang pertama ia temui selain sengatan aroma _vanilla lavender_ adalah senyum Ichigo yang merekah ramah. "Tumben lama."

"Oh..." Sekepal tangan diletakkan ke mulut Mikazuki. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus dilakukan." Lalu ia membalas dengan senyum karismatiknya.

...

...

...

Jam kolosal yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur tak berbicara sedikitpun. Bandul kuningannya bergantung stagnan di dalam tabung kaca berdebu, mirip orang yang habis gantung diri.

Jarumnya―sang putri tertidur lelap di angka dua belas, sang pangeran kehabisan tenaga untuk berpindah dari angka sebelas. Sebuah drama antiklimaks yang membuat sang pangeran terus menanti dan menanti sang waktu untuk mengijinkannya bercumbu dengan sang putri, saling tumpang tindih dalam pagutan yang membuat sang bandul kembali berayun-ayun riang, dan burung kayu keluar-masuk-keluar-masuk dari sangkarnya.

Tsurumaru berpikir sudah berapa lama Mikazuki tak memperbaiki _Grandfather Clock_ tua tersebut ketika mengetahui sesuatu yang terselip di bawah kolong jam lebih menyita perhatiannya.

Ia beringsut mendekat dan mengambil benda itu.

Selembar koran; Sobekkannya terlihat sengaja disisihkan untuk satu berita krusial. Tanggalnya sudah kadaluarsa. 9 Oktober, sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu.

Lelaki itu membaca selajur Judul yang tercetak besar-besar pada lapisan kertas yang keriput sebelum mengempaskannya ke tong sampah. Sebaris kalimat ' _Seorang Pemuda Tewas Mengenaskan Terlindas Truk'_ terjeblos ke dalam terowongan gelap bersama biji-biji kata lain yang terangkai kusut.

...

...

...

Mikazuki meletakkan mawar-mawar putih yang dipetik dari taman belakang rumahnya itu di atas makam. Di sampingnya ada kawanan lily berwarna serupa yang ditaruh oleh Ichigo sebelumnya.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Keduanya menoleh ke belakang mengikuti sumber suara, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau datang juga rupanya," ujar Mikazuki pada sesosok lelaki berpakaian serba hitam yang sedang melangkah mendekat ke pusara.

"Tentu saja." Kogitsunemaru merogoh saku jasnya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu. Alih-alih bunga, seekor bangau kertas ditenggerkannya ke atas rumpunan mawar dan lily putih, menghadap ke arah epitaf yang melafal nama Tsurumaru Kuninaga dalam sunyi.

"...Soalnya kemarin malam ia berkunjung ke mimpiku." Taringnya terlihat jelas ketika tawa itu menerobos keluar dari mulutnya.

Karena Tsurumaru Kuninaga adalah sepenggal enigma.

 **.: END :.**

...

...

...

 **a/n** : Errr... begitulah. Ini adalah fanfic perdana saya, jadi mohon maaf bila masih ada kekurangan. Btw pas lagi demen main Touken Ranbu, kebetulan nemu fandomnya di ffn. Jadi ya... gini deh, untung-untung bisa melampiaskan rasa gatal di otak. Ehe :p

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Review diterima dengan tangan terbuka. :')


End file.
